Cincin
by revabhipraya
Summary: Apa Nic boleh berharap meski hanya sedikit? #NulisRandom2018


**Disclaimer:** The Resident © Fuqua Films. Tidak ada keuntungan materian apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Apa Nic boleh berharap meski hanya sedikit?

 **Cincin** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk NulisRandom2018_

* * *

.

.

.

Perkataan Catherine sedikit-banyak memperburuk suasana hati Nic yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja.

Sudah cukup cemburu Nic melihat Conrad menaruh perhatiannya kepada (banyak) perempuan lain secara berlebihan—demi Tuhan, iya, Nic juga tahu perempuan-perempuan itu adalah pasien Chastain! Nic tidak perlu tambahan garam di atas luka. Nic tidak perlu _mantan_ tunangan pria itu tiba-tiba datang ke Chastain. Meski, yah, meski perempuan itu datang karena sakit, bukan karena meminta Conrad untuk menerimanya kembali.

Nic memperhatikan cincin pemberian Conrad yang selalu ia kenakan meski hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Kenapa Nic masih memakainya? Yah, entahlah, mungkin karena dia tidak mau melukai perasaan Conrad. Setidaknya dengan memakai cincin pemberian sang pria, Nic menunjukkan bahwa tidak peduli apa pun hubungan mereka, Nic masih tetap menghargai Conrad—dan pemberiannya.

(Atau mungkin sebenarnya Nic hanya mengharapkan hubungannya dan Conrad kembali seperti dulu, tetapi gengsi Nic terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.)

Nic memutar bola mata. Ada pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan, tetapi dia malah sibuk memusingkan cincin pemberian Conrad dan mantan tunangan sang pria yang datang ke Chastain karena sakit perut—oke, lebih dari sekadar sakit perut karena ternyata berbuah janin.

Apa Nic cemburu?

 _Ya. Mungkin. Tidak. Mungkin juga. Entahlah._

Nic melangkah menuju meja tempat Conrad berdiam diri. Wajah pria itu menunjukkan takut dan lega di saat yang bersamaan.

Rupanya soal Catherine. Wanita itu berhasil melalui operasi dan kini dapat beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan soal kondisi tubuhnya lagi. Ia mengalami suatu kondisi yang jarang, tetapi berhasil melewati masa kritis.

Nic membalikkan badan, hendak pergi, tetapi teringat suatu hal saat ia tidak sengaja menyentuh jari tengah tangan kanannya.

"Hei, Conrad."

Conrad menoleh.

"Kapan ibumu memberikan cincin ini?" tanya Nic setelah kisah pertama selesai sambil menunjukkan cincin berbatu merah gelap yang ia kenakan. Cincin pemberian Conrad yang sangat ia hargai, dan baru ia ketahui dari Catherine bahwa cincin itu sebelumnya adalah milik ibu sang pria.

Conrad tidak langsung menjawab. Nic dapat melihat keheranan pada wajah pria itu. Mungkin bertanya-tanya dari mana Nic mengetahui fakta itu, tapi seketika teringat Catherine yang ada di kamar rawat inap. "Sebelum aku pergi ke Afganistan."

Nic memiringkan kepalanya sekilas. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Aku ingin kau merasa cincin itu hanya milikmu," jawab Conrad tanpa menatap Nic. "Dia bilang berikan cincin itu kepada cinta sejatiku."

Senyum mendadak hilang dari wajah Nic. Jika memang cinta sejati adalah simbol cincin itu, bukankah Nic yang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasih Conrad seharusnya tidak memilikinya lagi?

Nic menahan napas. Akan sulit mengatakan yang satu ini. "Apa kau ...," Nic menelan ludah, "mau mengambilnya kembali?"

"Tidak." Conrad tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau pantas menerimanya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Conrad berlalu begitu saja. Nic menggigit bibir sambil kembali menyentuh jari tengah tangan kanannya yang masih dibalut cincin. Kata-kata Conrad masih mengiang di dalam benaknya.

Saat Conrad berkata Nic pantas menerima cincin tersebut, apa itu berarti Nic adalah cinta sejati pria itu?

Namun, di saat yang sama, jika perasaan Conrad memang masih memihak Nic—dan Nic tahu jelas perasaannya masih berpihak kepada pria itu—apakah perasaan saja cukup untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka yang telah rusak?

Nic percaya itu tidak mungkin.

Wanita pirang itu mengembuskan napas pelan. Ia mengibaskan tangannya pelan sebelum berjalan menuju kamar Lily. Tidak boleh lagi ia membiarkan perasaannya kacau-balau hanya karena terlalu memikirkan perasaan Conrad. Tidak boleh.

(Namun, apa Nic boleh berharap meski hanya sedikit?)

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Ini beneran Canon karena diambil dari salah satu episode dramanya. Lupa episode berapa, pokoknya pas akhir episodenya si Lily meninggal aja :"))

Ditunggu komentarnya! :D


End file.
